human_huntersfandomcom-20200216-history
Choko
Age: 19 Full Name: Choko Alias: The Opal Guardian (This title was given to her by the people she saved during her travels.) Species: Human? Likes: Parkour, swissrolls, and hot tea. Faction: None Personality Don't let her apperance fool you. Choko is quite fearless when it comes to almost everything. ...She does however become bashful at any sign of flirtation towards her. The Sword Choko was already light on her feet and able to handle herself in a fight quite well before she recieved her sword. The sword, named "Faith's Oblivion", is a magical weapon designed and crearted by a powerful demon blacksmith. It is said to burn the skin of Angels and absorb their soul and is over 2000 years old. It is so old that no one really remembers it. Originally it was created to battle against angels during one of the many wars between Heaven and Hell, but it was stolen by an unknown entity and never found. Somehow, Father Matthew had recieved it and then it was left in Choko's care after his death. With Faith's Oblivion and her natural fighting ability, Choko is a force to be reckoned with. Choko's Past And Present Choko had been raised in a Christian orphanage. Her true origins are unknown to anyone, seeing as how she was left on the steps of a church as a newborn baby. The one who found her was the owner of the church and the orphanage, Father Matthew. Father Matthew As Choko grew, she was quite rebellious. She would often escape from the orphanage by parkouring up the buildings and over the gates just to get out of bible study. Even though she was unruly, she was still a strong believer in god. Because of this, Father Matthew grew more found of Choko than the other children there and often spent more time with her. Matthew claimed to hear the “words of god” and only told this to Choko, who in which believed him. He would say that Choko was a true child of god, and that she would never be looked down upon by him. Matthew would also influence Choko by saying “This is the true will of God”. This is how he convinced her to get engaged to a man she never met at the age of 17. In truth, Matthew wanted to make sure Choko was taken care of for the rest of her life, but he never told her that because he knew she wouldn’t agree to it then. Choko’s Wedding Day On the third of April, Choko was to be wed to a young man known as Henry Vargas. Once Choko had walked down the aisle and stood before Henry, Father Matthew, and the rest of the church, she was content with the way her life had led up to that moment. Just as she and Henry were to say their vows, a bright light flashed in the center of the room and blinded everyone. An Angel had appeared and proceeded to slaughter everyone in the room after saying “By His decree you all are unworthy sinners.”. Just as the Angel had gone for Choko, Father Matthew had deflected the Angel’s attack with an odd looking sword. Matthew told Choko to hide and she did just that. Choko reemerged from her hiding spot after the sounds of battle had ended. She came to find Father Matthew on the ground bleeding to death next to the slain Angel. She held Matthew’s hand as he breathed his final worlds: “God’s will no longer matters for he has betrayed us. Live on my child.” Instead of crying, Choko removed Father Matthew’s sword from the body of the dead Angel and made a vow to live on for those who had fallen to the wrath of God. She had lost her faith that day. Choko Currently Choko travels alone with no sense of direction, she just keeps moving forward. She slays any Angel who comes after her with no remorse.